


Elara Potter: Behind and Deleted Scenes

by Toranyx



Series: Elara Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just go with everything will be updated as more chapters are added to this, More tags will be added later, Rating will increase when needed, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toranyx/pseuds/Toranyx
Summary: This is where I am going to be posting things about my Elara Potter story that didn't fit within the main chapter. As the title suggest, some of these will be things that happened where certain main characters weren't present for, or if I want to explore if something happened differently instead! I would highly recommend reading Elara Potter: The Outsider before reading this, as some of the future chapters will contain spoilers.





	Elara Potter: Behind and Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This happens during Chapter Ten of Elara Potter: The Outsider. This is Severus Snape's POV!

Severus Snape waited, watching as Elara Potter made her way further down the hallway before turning to Marcus Flint in front of him. "Yes?" He asked. This question better be quick, since Flint still had double Charms, and Severus himself had a Potions class here shortly.

Flint stared at him for several moments, clear unsure about his question. "Mr. Flint, you're waiting my time," Severus told him, his patience wearing thin. "Either ask me your question, or get back to class,"

"Were you seriously going to give me detention if I finished that sentence?" Flint asked with a frown.

Severus wasn't surprised by the question, since he had figured that would be it. Really, it wasn't Flint's business if he did or didn't give him detention, but Severus did understand why Flint was asking. He didn't give his Slytherins detentions unless he absolutely had to, since everyone treated them differently. So, of course, he treated his house better.

"Yes," Severus said simply and Flint blinked, his brow furrowing.

"Why?" Flint asked. "What's so special about her besides she is Elara fuc-"

"Don't swear, Flint," Severus snapped at his student. "It's crude and beneath you as a Slytherin. And really, it's none of your business. The fact that you asked me in such a manner proves your lack of forethought for this situation and the current opportunity given to us,"

Flint scowled at Severus, not really seeing his point. "My concern is warranted. She sits with the Gryffindors whenever she can-"

"Of course she does, it's just the first week of school," Severus said, trying to keep from snapping. How Flint couldn't see the bigger picture was beyond him. "Even the two twins in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are making a point to sit with each other as much as their schedules allow,"

"But it's-"

"I am exceedingly starting to get more and more concerned about the lack of sight you have for the bigger picture," Severus said, his eyes narrowed in a glare. "We have a first year, a first year, who apparently was so good at flying that Professor McGonagall, of all people, was complimenting her. So good that even she felt like it wouldn't be fair to us if she didn't have a chance to show us what she's made of. Her brother is apparently that good as well.

"What you did could jeopardize her feelings for this team," Snape continued on. "You said so yourself; you aren't happy with McDermont. You have someone who could be the very thing we need to help secure that we keep winning that Quidditch Cup, Flint. But with your words, you could cause her to feel alienated, and you won't let her on because of her brother, so why bother to try out when it won't happen anyway,"

"But-"

" _Do not interrupt me again, Mr. Flint,_ " Severus hissed out.

Flint stood there, standing up straight and nodded. Severus waited a few moments before continuing.

"If you had continued and I did not say anything, you could've scored yourself an enemy, or lost favor with someone who is very famous within this community," Severus continued. "Not just her, but her brother as well. Not to mention she has been becoming friends with Draco Malfoy and his group, which, I'm sure you know those children are heirs and heiresses to their own fortune, and thus, very powerful. Do you understand what I am saying now?"

Flint just nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I was too preoccupied with Quidditch to see the bigger picture outside the Cup,"

"Good," Severus said. "I shouldn't have to paint this picture for you, Mr. Flint. You're in your fifth year, old enough to know better. Now get back to class, and don't think to ask me something so stupid again,"

With that, Severus turned, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked back towards the Dungeons.

Truthfully, that wasn't the only reason he did it. When he first saw Elara Potter, he thought he saw a ghost walking through those doors, along with her brother. They looked so much like their parents, it wasn't even funny. He had promised Lily he would take care of her children, and he would, though sometimes looking at Harry Potter made his lips curl, due to how much he looked like James, and brought back unpleasant memories.

Elara though...she looked like Lily, and seemed to be like Lily in personality, if a little different, though Severus wasn't a fool. He knew that wasn't Lily, as much as he wished it to be so he could start over.

But protecting her was going to be much easier to do with her in his house. He could protect her, guide her, help her...

And that's what he was going to do, as best he could, without playing favorites, similar to his Godson.

A small snort escaped the Potions master. Who would've thought Elara would somehow get in to Slytherin, and befriend those children...

He knew James was probably rolling in his grave, while Lily was most likely worried.

'I'll keep my promise, Lily,' He thought to himself. 'I promise...'


End file.
